Bubbles are Trouble
by Red Witch
Summary: Young Shane Gooseman's first encounter with something called a bubble bath.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has been turned into tiny bubbles! Yes another Young Shane fic and the fun he must have had after Wolf Den.**

**Bubbles Are Trouble**

Fifteen year old Shane Gooseman had never seen anything like it. "**This **is an apartment?"

"It's a hotel room Gooseman," Walsh sighed. "And it's a bit fancier than what you're used to but Commander Jenkis of the last base we were at was very nice to personally pay for this room so I could attend a conference. Of course he would have done anything to get us off the base…"

"It's not my fault he didn't have enough targets on his target practice range," Shane replied grumpily.

"No, but it is your fault that you shot up that **tank,**" Walsh sighed.

"Uh sir will that be all?" A very nervous bellman gulped as he tried to stay as far away from Shane as possible.

"Go away!" Shane barked at the man. "And stay away from our stuff!" The man screamed and scampered away.

"Goose you have to learn how act around people," Walsh told him. "It took a lot of pull for me to keep you from being locked up in the stockade you know?"

"I know," Shane was chastised. "But he was trying to take our stuff all the way up here!"

"Goose, he was a bellman," Walsh sighed. "They're **supposed** to take your bags. That's their job."

"Oh…" Shane cautiously examined the room.

"All right Gooseman," Walsh took some electronic pads and books out of his bag. "While I'm gone I want you to do some reading. In addition to finishing up the textbook on mechanics and the theories of hyper space travel, I want you to start reading this book. It's about manners and social customs and…What are you doing?"

"Looking for listening devices," Shane said honestly. He opened the door to the bathroom. "Is this a bathroom? It's so…big."

It was a rather luxurious bathroom complete with a very large bathtub and shower combination. There was also a very large basket filled with things that interested Shane. "What's in this basket?" He took the items out one by one and shook them.

"Those are toiletries Goose," Walsh sighed. "They are things you use in order to help you clean up."

"What is this…?" Shane looked at one large bottle and unscrewed the cap. He sniffed the contents. "Smells…flowery."

"It's called bubble bath," Walsh sighed. "Some people bathe in it."

"They bathe in **this?**" Shane blinked. "It's not very much."

"If I show you how it works will you stop poking around?" Walsh grunted as he took the bottle. He put the stopper on in the sink. "This will give you an idea. You see normally they put this in the bathtub. Then they run the water like so and then they just pour a little bit of this stuff and…"

"It's soapy," Shane blinked at the small pile of bubbles.

"Yes Shane and they sit in the bathtub and bathe in it," Walsh sighed as he finished and pulled the plug.

"They don't use showers?" Shane asked as he watched the bubbles go down the drain.

"Some people find baths more relaxing," Walsh sighed. "Now Goose, listen. I'm going to be out of the room for a while. I have an important meeting to attend to. And I won't be back until later. I don't want you to leave this hotel room for **any** reason! Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Shane nodded obediently and followed Walsh back into the room.

"Like I said before you can spend the time reading up on your lessons, **including **this book on manners," Walsh handed them to him. "On second thought I want you to focus on the manners book."

"It looks boring," Shane frowned.

"That it may be but this book has some essential skills you need to learn in order to survive out in the world!" Walsh said gruffly. "And I **don't** want you spending all your time watching Tri-D!"

"But I learn a lot of stuff watching Tri-D," Shane frowned.

"That's the problem," Walsh grumbled. "Just study your lessons and limit your Tri-D time. You can wash up and take a nap if you want. There's a small fridge in here where you can have some food…"

He went through the small mini bar. "You can have these nuts, oatmeal cookies, peanut butter and crackers…" He took things out he thought Shane could eat. "Water and milk. Do **not** touch the candy bars or the sodas! We don't want to tempt fate again! There, this should hold you until I get back."

"Now Goose **behave** yourself," Walsh told him as he began to leave. "I mean it. I don't want you to get into trouble! So stay in here and don't…Well just don't be **you** for a while."

"Yes sir," Shane resigned himself to staying in the room. When Walsh left he looked out the window sadly. The city looked so beautiful outside. But he was forbidden to explore it.

"Well I guess I should start on my reading," Shane picked up one of the electronic books. "Manners and Social Mores…Ugh. Even the title of this thing **sounds** boring. This stinks! But I guess it's better than the Cryocrypt or a cell."

Then Shane had an idea. He looked at the bathroom. "Well…The Commander **did** say I could wash up." He smirked. He went into the bathroom and started to examine all the products. He pulled out the bubble bath and sniffed it again.

"Why not?" He grinned. He went to the large bathtub and figured out how to plug the tub. He pounded the stopper securely with his fist in order to make sure it would not leak. Then he turned on the water and turned it to the temperature he wanted. Then he added some of the bottle.

He was amazed at all the bubbles that came out of the water. He put more in the tub and then even more. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye he quickly stripped off his clothes and got into the tub. He enjoyed playing with the bubbles and wanted to make more. So he emptied up the bottle and then turned on the valve of the bathtub at full throttle.

Unfortunately he broke the handle. "Oops," He blinked. "This can't be good."

He tried to unplug the drain but found that it was stuck securely. "I think I hit it too hard," He blinked. "Oh well…At least there's a lot of bubbles for me to play with…"

Twenty minutes later Walsh was returning to the hotel room. "I can't believe I forgot my briefcase! I swear Gooseman is going to be…What the…?"

He saw the hallway carpet was wet. Then he saw there was water leaking out from his hotel room. "Oh no…" Walsh moaned. "No…It **can't** be. He **couldn't** have…"

Cautiously he opened the door and stood to the side as a huge tidal wave of water and bubbles poured out into the hallway. "GOOSEMAN!"

"GOOSEMAN!" Walsh roared as he sloshed into the room. A pair of green eyes blinked out at him, hiding underneath the bubbles. "COME OUT OF THERE MISTER! I SEE YOU! COME OUT NOW!"

Shane reluctantly stood up, bubbles barely covering his body, specifically his more private areas. "Uh Sir, I think the bathtub is broken…" He gulped.

"That's **not** all that was broken," Walsh seethed. "Twenty minutes! You broke your record of getting into trouble by a mile!"

"I was just trying to clean up," Shane said sheepishly. "I like the bubbles."

"I noticed," Walsh looked around at the mess. "And you used the whole bottle didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" Shane blinked.

"Lucky guess," Walsh groaned.

"What is going on here?" A housekeeping maid rushed in. "What is all the water…?" She turned and squealed when she saw Shane and ran away.

"What was **that** all about?" Shane blinked.

"That was about us getting kicked out…" Walsh groaned. "**Again!** Maybe locking you up in the stockade wasn't such a bad idea after all!"


End file.
